Serpent's Tower of Tricks
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-6-19 *'Submitted by': Ryujin Akabara *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Ryujin Akabara *'Recapper': Ryujin Akabara *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Clais Hontane *Hokori Gansekou *Aizou 'Mission Profile' Goal: : Defeat the beast inside of the tower in the desert. Story: : The group had to complete puzzles in the tower in order to get to the beast and defeat it. Mission Recap : The group traveled through the desert to the tower, and were forced to drink cactus juice to quench their thirst. The tower had a gaping hole in its right side and water was seeping out of it. Clais jumped through and the others followed. They landed in a large open hallway, but when Hokori tried to walk forward, he set off a trap. Water started pouring in from one one of the four lion's heads that were on the wall, and the door on the other side was locked with a puzzle. Clais and Aizou decided that they should flip it randomly, which caused the water to pour out faster. By then the water was up to their knees. However, Hokori looked up at the lions, and was able to tell Clais the correct combination with the help of Aizou, opening the door and draining the water. Next the group is faced with a paper wall that had a purple snake, a red komodo dragon, and a yellow butterfly on it. After discussing their options, the group decided to rip through at the red komodo dragon, which did not set anything off. The next room only has a white table with one red bottle, one purple bottle, and one yellow bottle and a sign that says that two of the bottles contain poision. Clais drinks the red one, and he collapses. Hokori and Aizou give Clais the yellow bottle, and the poision seems to stop working, but Clais does not wake up. The next room contains blue, orange, pink, and green moving platforms and molten lava on the floor. After discussing with Aizou, Hokori steps on the blue one, but it falls, leaving him in the lava. Aizou throws rocks onto the other platforms, but doesn't make any of the platforms fall. She then steps on the pink platform, which drops her into the lava. Clais wakes up just to see her fall. He picks the orange platform. It floats to aqua, red, and fuchsia platforms. He steps on the red. It floats to yellow, orange, green, and red platforms. He steps on the green, which drops him into the lava. However, the lava does not burn. It feels like jello, and when he comes out, he is in a room with Hokori and Aizou. The room is a large library, that is quickly recognized as a labyrinth by the group. The books on the shelves glow the color of their covers. Hokori walks closer to the books to investigate them, but when he touches one sand is released into the room, completely burying the group. Then the floor opens up, dumping the group into another room that is dimly lit, and something hisses in the background. A fire lights up, illuminating a sword in the sand. Hokori grabs the sword and gets into a battle stance. A giant serpent is shown when the room is lit up. A fireball Hokori fires doesn't have any effect on the snake. Clais tries to hit the serpent with his pure release, but the snake flicks him away with its tail. Aizou activates her sharingan but cannot find an opening to attack. Clais fires a white lightning dragon to distract the snake from Hokori, who hits the snake in the eye with his sword. Aizou attempts to hit the snake with her kunai, but doesn't do any damage. Hokori attacks the snake's right side with his sword, and it goes down. Category:Mission